cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaegar Family
The Jaegar Family is the royal family of the Pacific Empire. The Jaegars were the ones who created and led this nation ever since it was conceptualize. Family Tradition The known family traditions of the Jaegar Family are the inheritance of power as stated in Article 1, Section 3 of the Constitution of the Pacific Empire and the controversial . All male Jaegars are required to only marry female Jaegars. This royal inbreeding causes certain problems such as . But it seems like Schneizel Jaegar was able to find either a cure or an alternative. Xerxes Jaegar The first recorded man who had the name Jaegar and soon pointed out by historians to be the founder of the Jaegar Family. Xerxes lived during the Medieval Period in Europe, where Feudalism was practiced by many kingdoms. He was trained in the code of chivalry and knighthood at the age of 13. Xerxes was known as a good and excellent knight and after his years of training, he joined the army of a Germanic Kingdom. Due to his leadership abilities, excellent character and superior skill in battle, he was appointed to be the commander of his king's army and personal guard. The king soon died and historians argue whether it was due to an illness, battle or an accident and some even have suspicions of foul play. After the king's death, Xerxes was crowned as the new king since the previous had no children. Historical records and artifacts did not show much about his reign except that another kingdom tried to invade but was repelled due to Xerxes' tactics and strategy but he too soon died afterwards with no clear reason. His son was succeed him but nothing was ever mentioned about his son or about the reign of the heir. Some suspect that the heir was a dictator who used his father's glory to build up his image and reputation but no evidence has been found to support this. Roy Van Jaegar See: Roy Van Jaegar in the History of the Pacific Empire The person who made the creation of ATLANTIS possible, Roy Van stated as a regular soldier in the army of the Arctic Federation. He soon climbed through the ranks of the military garnering fame and wealth over time. By the time that he was appointed to be the Secretary of the Ministry of Defense for the Arctic Federation, he was already a CEO of his own company, the BLITZ International. He started the BLITZ as a private security company and it expanded into having a mercenary academy and weapons manufacturing company. Roy Van Jaegar is credited for creating the reputation and wealth of the Jaegar family. Roy Van also succeeded the previous president of the Arctic Federation, Bit Harvey, during its final days. Due to this heavy responsibility, Roy Van decided to stay in the crumbling nation instead of fleeing to the safety of ATLANTIS where he had his wife and son travel to. Zeppeli Jaegar See: Zeppeli Jaegar in the History of the Pacific Empire Zeppeli Jaegar was the first person who formed a government in ATLANTIS and claimed it as an independent nation, the Republic of ATLANTIS. However, Zeppeli Jaegar was a spoiled rich man who was very comfortable of his peaceful within the wealth and power of the Jaegars before the war came. His sudden idea of creating a nation was just fueled by his dreams and imaginations which further influenced his ideas and opinions as a ruler. As the President of the Republic, he enjoyed the power he had and commissioned the formation of the Republican Guards using the Jaegars' money. He was carefree and naive, thinking that everything will happen according to his plans. When he finally realized that his fantasies cannot be done in reality, he became depressed and soon committed suicide. His two sons, the twins Gilliam and Gunther fought over who will succeed Zeppeli as the president of the Republic. Gilliam Jaegar See: Gilliam Jaegar in the History of the Pacific Empire Gilliam Jaegar, instead of following his father's footsteps, trained himself to be a public leader since he knows that he would have to succeed his father. He was a just man who always helped the oppressed citizens of the republic and the public was very fond of him. Gilliam also trusted his own brother who, in his eyes, has always supported him from the back. When his father killed himself, Gilliam immediately took the stage of the president but he was shocked when his brother declared his own right to the succession. A brief civil war erupted between Gilliam and his brother, both of them using the Republican Guards as their personal armies. Gilliam defeated his brother when he launched a surprised attack on Gunther's bunker. Gilliam personally killed his brother and suffered a mental disorder caused by the trauma of Gunther's betrayal. When he declared his victory in the civil war and assumed office, the people were shocked to see that Gilliam had turned into a dictator. Soon the people used force to remove him from power and he was publicly executed while the Jaegar family was exiled from ATLANTIS. Gunther Jaegar See: Gunther Jaegar in the History of the Pacific Empire Gunther Jaegar was a greedy man who desired power and plans to succeed his father as president. However, he also knows that his plans will not come into fruition if he will not kill his brother, the rightful heir. As opposed to what Gilliam thought of him, Gunther was always planning his brother's downfall and when their father had died, he seized his chance to get the power he had always dreamed for. Unfortunately, not everything went according to plan. Gunther just won the first few battles of the civil war he had started, while Gilliam is leading a steady victory against him. Knowing that his defeat is imminent, he mad an all-out-attack against Gilliam's army but his troops just perished against his brother's massive defense. With only a few soldiers left, his bunker was easily captured and Gunther was killed by his brother personally. Bismarck Jaegar See: Bismarck Jaegar in the History of the Pacific Empire Bismarck Jaegar grew in one of the neighboring-nations of ATLANTIS since the Jaegar family was exiled from their nation. His mother, Gilliam's daughter, married the Chancellor of that nation and so Bismarck still grew in a political environment. After learning the history of his family and of ATLANTIS, Bismarck dreamed of coming back to ATLANTIS and leading it as its ruler. And so, he continued his studies in field of politics, grooming himself to succeed Albert Naldie. When Albert Naldie was overthrown and the people of ATLANTIS called for the Jaegar Family to come back, Bismarck saw the chance to turn his dreams into reality. He took the responsibility of rebuilding ATLANTIS as the Representative of the ATLANTIS Federation. He experienced hardships in his reign because his people imposed a lot of limitations to his power and to the government. There was a also a small amount of funds left for the government to use and no security force was permitted to be formed. To make matters worse, a highly contagious virus was spreading across the Pacific and ATLANTIS faced the death of a nation in the hands of Bismarck. However Bismarck was an excellent diplomat and politician and he was able to form an MDoAP and ACT pacts with his birth-nation. He soon proposed to form these pacts with other neighboring-nations as well and this led to the formation of the Coalition of Allied Micro-Nations. With support from his allies, Bismarck was able to deter the extinction of ATLANTIS and was able to create a superpower nation. By this time, Bismarck sought to enter ATLANTIS to the international community and he knows that a small nation could not afford to compete and survive in Planet Bob. So, he decided to create his army and to invade all of his "allies" to boost ATLANTIS' territory and power. However, he faced so many hardships in his plan that he entrusted it to be completed by the next generation of Jaegars. Terence Jaegar See: Terence Jaegar in the History of the Pacific Empire Terence Jaegar grew in the fame and rise of the ATLANTIS Federation. He was trained on an early age by his father to succeed him and Terence was soon able to help in the military campaigns of ATLANTIS as the top strategist of the Federal Military. When his father died and he had succeeded him, Terence was able to quell all rebellions against him, improve the quality of life in ATLANTIS and drastically increase the economy of the Federation while managing to win every single battle in the war. Terence was soon seen as a great leader and his popularity soared. However, he was assassinated by his top military commanders during a war meeting. All of the rebel commanders were put into trial and executed, their motive was to stop Terence from putting destruction unto ATLANTIS by continuing the war. Terence's eldest son became the next president of the Federation and the first to be called as the emperor. Rudolf Jaegar See: Rudolf Jaegar in the History of the Pacific Empire Rudolf Jaegar replaced his father at a very young age, making him the youngest ruler of ATLANTIS. Rudolf was able to continue his father's legacy and it was in his reign that all micro-nations in the pacific was finally occupied by the Federal Military'. Once he has fully conquered and gained control of all these nations, he changed the Federation into the Imperial ATLANTIS, making him the first to be crowned as emperor. However, while traveling to personally see each and every one of his colonies, his limousine was attacked by an insurgent's fighter aircraft and he was killed. Because he did not have any child at that moment, his brother succeeded him. Schneizel Jaegar See: Schneizel Jaegar in the History of the Pacific Empire Schneizel Jaegar immediately replaced his brother as the emperor and quickly set up his plan as ruler. Schneizel was credited for formally ending the war and bringing peace to the Pacific. He started a long and grueling campaign of rebuilding every single colony that was destroyed and of resuming foreign relations with other nations. Scneizel also started showing kindness to the colonies since they were shunned by ATLANTIS as inferior beings in the past reigns. He started to repair lost trust and unity and he was loved by the colonized people. Schneizel soon died out of heart attack which left his son as the next emperor. Schneizel is known as the founder and first master of the BLITZ Style, a complex combination of all known martial arts. Schneizel made the style as a defensive combat technique to be used exclusively by the Jaegars. Hermann Heinrich Jaegar Hermann Heinrich Jaegar is the brother of Schneizel and Rudolf and was supposed to be the next heir to the throne after Rudolf died. However, the Fuhrer at that time deemed him unworthy to be the heir and convinced the Imperial Senate to remove him from the line of succession. Ever since he failed to become the next emperor, Hermann went away from the Pacific Empire. He went to the Philippine Empire and became an associate of Emperor Vito IV. However when the Philippine Empire faced a civil war, Hermann fled to , and used his family status to obtain a political position in the Italian government. After the Tuscan Republic was formed, Hermann went there and help Rodolfo Bonifacio manage the new nation. He married a Filipina while he was in the and she gave Hermann a son, Ernst. However, his wife died tragically during the civil war. He is currently the Upper House Chairman of the Parliament of the Tuscan Republic and is living peacefully with his son. Frank Jaegar See: Frank Jaegar in the History of the Pacific Empire Frank Jaegar continued his father's kind reign and established peace with the colonies. At a young age, his father trained him as a politician but also taught him morals and manners. Frank is famous for his love of animals, especially cats. He even confirmed the rumor that he has a tiger for a pet and takes care of about 58 cats in the Imperial Jaegar Castle. Frank is also famous for being an overprotective father to his daughters whom he always make sure to give attention to. Frank has an energetic and load attitude with a cheery personality. Frank is also rumored to be Ultimate Soldier #1. Frank has two childhood best friends: Roy Mustang and Yukina Himuro. Frank met the both of them when he was 5 years old in the Perfect Soldier Project Facility. Since then Frank trusted the both of them and appointed them to high positions in the government. Frank usually tells the both of them to get married or to take care of his daughters when he is gone. Frank looks like an 18 year old teenager, except for his hair that is slowly turning white, despite the fact that he already has adolescent daughters. Frank usually wears a suit or a tuxedo for meetings or formal occasions but sometimes he wears a military commanders' uniform, a ceremonial commanders' uniform or his emperor's combat gear. Frank always wears glasses although he has a perfect vision. Frank is also "forced" to wear the emperor's ceremonial clothing during festivities, holidays or special events. The emperor's ceremonial clothing is composed of a customized silver Teutonic knight armor and a bronze armor with a purple robe and cape. The ceremonial gear also has a golden crown with 5 horns symbolizing ATLANTIS. Frank hates to wear this "ridiculous costume" because he "looks like a complete idiotic pervert" and he sometimes orders Celio Mustang to switch places with him. Frank was the only Jaegar who was able to establish Pacific Empire's place in the international community. Frank is currently the ruler of this great nation and he has shown excellence in his work. Frank is known to the people for using the carrot-and-stick policy efficiently and specializes in manipulating mass media and using propaganda. He makes harsh punishments against insurgents and rebels but gives great benefits to his citizens. Frank is credited for increasing the role and activity of the Pacific Empire in the international stage. Frank is also a master of the BLITZ style and he is personally teaching it to his daughters. He can also wield any weapon he can held efficiently. Frank has numerous and concealed in his clothes. He also likes using , , and different kinds of . Frank is also the second best sniper in the Pacific Empire and he uses a variety of sniper rifles including a , a , and other different kinds from the . Frank seems to have a mysterious plan for the monarchy as well as who will succeed him as heir. Some suggests that he will try to change the family tradition of succession for both of his daughters to reign as empress. Frank has already taken actions for his mysterious plan, he has focused the government's budget to the military and he purposely appointed Roy and Yukina to their positions to make sure that none will impede him from finishing his plan. Frank's wife has died due to an illness and he is currently dating other women much to his daughters' protests but he shows no sign of intending to marry again. The name of Frank's "one and only" wife was revealed in one of the new Imperial Pacific Ships, Empress Erin Mae Jaegar, his younger sister. Currently, Frank's girlfriend is Ranpha Kuesu. Erin Mae Jaegar Erin Mae is Frank Jaegar's little sister and wife. She gave birth to Lilianne Rin and Audrey Mae, their second names coming from her. Erin Mae died and the cause of her death is unknown. Not much is known about her except that Frank loved her so much and she is 2 years younger than Frank and a year older than their twin siblings. Haru David Jaegar Haru David is Frank Jaegar's and Erin Mae's little brother who has a fraternal twin, Sora Atalanta. Frank describes him as a "reliable asset" in managing the empire. He always sticks around Sora and usually takes care of her because of her illness. Haru is also shy and weak around women which irritates Sora, who has feelings for him. Haru denies that he too also loves Sora but they eventually got married. Frank describes the two as the "idiotic couple" since every time Haru and Sora would go out on a date, they would be silent and very shy to each other; in contrast with the relationship of Frank and Erin who always show how much they love each other shamelessly even in public. Haru knows the BLITZ style also and is unusually strong for someone with his thin appearance and kind demeanor. He is currently the CEO of the BLITZ International. Sora Atalanta Jaegar Sora Atalanta is Frank Jaegar's and Erin Mae's little sister who has a fraternal twin, Haru David. Sora had an illness which made her bedridden for almost five years. In that time, Haru would always stay by her side taking care of her, which made Sora fell in love with Haru. After she was finally released from the hospital, Sora was still weak and lethargic but had a cold and silent personality with her. She always depends on Haru and gets easily jealous when Haru is being accompanied by other women. Sora always tries to show her feelings for her twin with the help of Erin Mae but fails to express them because of her shyness, instead each romantic attempt is turned into a comical show. They eventually got married after they finished their studies. Frank describes the two as the "idiotic couple" since every time Haru and Sora would go out on a date, they would be silent and very shy to each other; in contrast with the relationship of Frank and Erin who always show how much they love each other shamelessly even in public. Sora knows how to use firearms and is a good marksman, her specialty is in sniping. She is currently the CEO of the Pacific News and Propaganda Network. Lilianne Rin Jaegar Lilianne Rin is the elder daughter of Frank. She was placed as one of the two commanders of the Imperial Militia Force, something that was not done before, and councilors of the War Council. Rin was named after her mother. Rin is energetic and resourceful, she shows excellence in giving orders and analyzing situations and could even craft plans quickly. Rin is currently the heir to the throne after Frank, but she shows signs of no interest in it. She is currently training to be a master of the BLITZ style. Rin carries dual pistols hidden near her waist. Rin also like to tease other people and is very good at communicating with others as well as with giving speeches in front of crowds. She is also rumored to be Ultimate Soldier #2. Audrey Mae Jaegar Audrey Mae is the younger daughter of Frank. Like her sister, she was appointed as the other commander of the Imperial Militia Force and one of the councilors of the War Council. Mae was also named after her mother. Opposite of Rin, Mae is silent and passive but very emotional. Mae is intelligent and deductive, her observation skills are exceptional and she could detect the slightest movement in her surroundings. She is also good at forecasting enemy movements and guessing the locations of her enemies. She is currently training to be a master of the BLITZ style. Mae carries dual pistols hidden near her tighs. Mae also shows no interest in the throne like her sister. She is also rumored to be Ultimate Soldier #3. Ernst Jaegar Ernst Jaegar is the son of Hermann Heinrich Jaegar and Frank Jaegar's cousin. He is currently serving as a member of the Senate of the Tuscan Republic. Not much is known about him except that he is living peacefully with his father in , Tuscan Republic. Category:Pacific Empire